


Planet Otium

by ilwin



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilwin/pseuds/ilwin
Summary: When the Doctor says one should stay in the Tardis, it’s better to listen to him. But it looks very calm and safe out there, so what could go wrong?





	Planet Otium

**Author's Note:**

> I thought up planet Otium for my Travels with Two series (fic "Something in the air", it's on whofic, I'm not sure if I will post the series here as well) and I thought I could use it more and so this happened :)
> 
> Thanks to Louise on tumblr for beta-read

The central column stopped moving and the characteristic sounds of the Tardis engines faded as the ship had landed. The Doctor was checking readings when the other three travellers entered the console room.

”Where are we, Doctor?“ asked Barbara, hoping that the answer “Earth 1963“ would be the one this time.

The Doctor didn’t reply and it seemed he had hardly noticed they were there, as he was busy with the indicators on the console, his coat and hat on as if he was already about to leave.

At the moment Vicki cried out in enchantment: “Oh, look! It’s beautiful!“ She exclaimed, looking at the scanner monitor. Too impatient to wait for the Doctor’s answer she just switched the monitor on.

The screen was showing a calm scenery with fine grass and a forest nearby. Regrettably, two suns on the clear blue sky revealed they hadn’t landed on Earth, let alone the year 1963.

The Doctor finally raised his head from the console and looked at the three of them as if he had momentarily forgotten that they were travelling with him.

”Yes, it’s quite charming, my child, yes,“ he said, frowning slightly, and before anyone could ask, he went on: “It is the planet Otium and I need to go outside, but you three better stay in the ship,“ he said resolutely.

“Why?“ Vicki pulled a long face. “It looks so wonderful out there!“ She waved her hand in the direction of the pictures on the monitor.

The Doctor looked at her sternly. “Because it could be very dangerous for you.“ He straightened and grabbed his lapels, looking like a teacher in front of his class. “This planet have these… these particles in the air, that affect all visitors and can cause anything. Quite anything! And that’s why you three must stay in the ship and wait for me, understood? Hm?“

”What about you, Doctor? Isn’t it dangerous for you as well?“ asked Ian doubtfully.

”I have been here before and I know I’m pretty safe, Chatterton,“ replied the Doctor curtly.

”And why do you need to go there, Doctor?“ Barbara asked.

The Doctor huffed impatiently. “There is something I need for ship repairs.“

”You need?“ Ian frowned. “You mean you wanted to land here and so you just did? Why can’t you return us home like that too?“

The Doctor snorted with annoyance at his distrust. “Because, dear boy, there is the question of time as well, isn’t there? If I recall correctly, we landed many times on Earth, but not in the right time! I don’t need to land in a specific year on this planet, it’s the same all the time.“ He explained to Ian with bit of a _don’t try to be more clever than me_ glance in his eyes and then looked over all three of them again.

”Now. Wait here and don’t leave the ship. Is that clear?“ he warningly wagged his finger on them.

Vicki didn’t want to give up easily though. “Can I go with you, Doctor? Please?“ she spoke persuasively, grabbing the Doctor’s arm, snuggling to him like a cuddly kitten.

The Doctor unwittingly smiled at her effort and patted her hands with gentleness that no one would except after his stern speech a moment ago. “You’re very stubborn, my child, but no, you can’t go with me. No one knows what the air would do to you, so you better stay here with Chatterton and Miss Wright,“ he refused and released himself from her grip.

”I’ll be back in no time,“ he added and walked out of the Tardis, closing the door behind himself.

”Well, that’s certainly unusual that he insisted on our staying in the ship,“ noted Ian and scratched his head thoughtfully.

”But it looks so beautiful there!“ Vicki cried desperately. “I want to have a look at the grass and trees, just for a moment. What could go wrong?“

”Well, that’s what no one knows and that is the danger,“ said Barbara in a conciliatory manner. “There will surely be lots of other planets you’ll get the chance to explore and admire.“

”What if the Doctor wasn’t telling the truth?“ Vicki went on, sulking. “He just made the whole thing with the air up so we wouldn’t go with him. But look, it’s so calm and beautiful! There can’t be any danger!“ she objected and waved her hand towards the scanner screen again.

The three of them looked at the picture showing truly peaceful scenery and watched it in silence for a while.

”Well, the bigger the danger could be when it’s so unexpected,“ spoke Ian. “The Doctor surely wouldn’t let us just stand here while he wanders around the planet, would he?“

”Yes, if the danger wasn’t too big, he surely would let himself be persuaded to take you with him at least, Vicki,“ Barbara added and turned to the girl. But she wasn’t there. “Vicki!“ shouted Barbara warningly. But it was too late. Vicki made use of the moment when they were occupied by watching the screen, opened the door and slipped out of the Tardis.

Her little figure appeared on the screen of the scanner and Ian and Barbara watched as she spread her arms wide and made a few excited turns. Then she looked back at the Tardis and waved at them happily.

”We must go outside and bring her back before the Doctor returns,“ said Barbara worried and made a step towards the door, but Ian took her arm and stopped her.

”No. You stay here and I’ll go. We don’t know what the air would do to us. Or to Vicki. You should stay here in the case… something happens and you’d need to tell the Doctor.“

”It seems Vicki is alright so far,“ she objected. “And she’s from Earth too. And when we both go we’ll get her back easier.“

Ian hesitated for a while but there was no time for arguing because any moment things could go worse. “Alright, let’s go together. But we must be fast.“

Vicki saw them going out of the Tardis and welcomed them with another frantic waving of her arms. “Ian! Barbara! It’s wonderful! Nothing dangerous at all!“ she shouted and jumped enthusiastically.

But at the moment Barbara suddenly stopped, grasped her head and let out a groan. Ian turned back just in time to spring to her and catch her as she fainted.

Vicki stopped the joyful jumping and hurried to them. “What happened?“

”It must be that thing the Doctor spoke about. You feel alright?“ Ian turned to Vicki and she nodded.

”More than just alright. It’s very refreshing here,“ she said. “And you?“

”Bit dizzy,“ replied Ian. “But never mind that, we must take Barbara back in the Tardis, quickly. Come on, help me.“

Vicki wasn’t keen on leaving the fine air of the planet so fast but didn’t say a word and obediently helped Ian get Barbara inside the ship.

They gently put her on the chair in the console room and Ian checked her pulse. “Go and get some water, Vicki,“ he asked, examining Barbara’s body temperature with a touch to the forehead, and Vicki ran off. Now when she was out of the stimulating air of the planet, she felt a bit guilty for what had happened.

”Everything seems alright,“ said Ian to himself thoughtfully, when Barbara stirred a bit and with a slight groan opened her eyes.

”Barbara!“ Ian heaved out a sigh of relief. “Are you alright? How do you feel?“

”I’m fine…“ She looked at him in surprise. “But I’m Vicki. Vicki Pallister from Earth. You must know that.“

Ian’s jaw dropped. “What? But… you’re Barbara…“

She stood up from the chair briskly in a way that was associated with a young girl much more than with a teacher in her thirties, and looked around. “Where’s Barbara? And the Doctor? What happened? Have we left the planet already?“

At that moment Vicki returned with a glass of water. “Oh, Barbara, you’re alright!“ she shouted with relief and hurried to her.

”I’m Vicki,“ said Barbara almost offended. “And who are you? You look just like me! Are we related?“ she asked excitedly then.

Vicki’s eyes opened wide and she almost dropped the glass. “But… I’m Vicki,“ she said slowly in a feeble voice, handing the glass of water to Barbara as if she was suddenly afraid of her.

”Oh! We’ve got the same name as well, that’s funny! You must be one of my ancestors then, isn’t it?“ laughed Barbara. “Where did the Doctor find you?“ she asked curiously, taking the glass of water from her, even if she obviously didn’t need any refreshing now.

Vicki just opened and closed her mouth in a vain attempt to say something and then shook her head and slowly stepped back to Ian, looking shocked. “You’re not making fun of me, are you?“ she whispered in a trembling voice.

Ian shook his head, still shaken himself. “I’m afraid not… It… must be the air of the planet — she thinks she is you…“

Barbara drank the glass of water and looked at both of them curiously. “Why are you looking at me like that? And where’s the Doctor? Are we going to leave the planet now?“

Ian and Vicki exchanged a worried look. “What are we going to do?“ breathed Ian helplessly.

”What are we going to do with what, Chesterton, hm?“ The Doctor just stepped in the Tardis and overheard the last words.

”Well…“ Ian hesitated but Barbara rushed to the Doctor and grabbed the Doctor’s arm the way Vicki usually did. “Doctor! Did you get what you needed? Where are we going to go now? And where’s Barbara? Wasn’t she with you? And where did you find this girl, she looks like me and she even has the same name! Is she one of my ancestors?“ she rattled off cheerfully in the same breath.

Immediately the Doctor was clear about what happened. “It appears you didn’t follow my instructions, doesn’t it, Chatterton, hm?“ he looked at Ian with kind of a _I thought so_ look.

Ian took a breath to answer but Vicki was faster. “It’s my fault, Doctor,“ she admitted with a guilty face that wasn’t very often seen on her. “I ran out to get at least a quick look outside and they went after me to take me back.“

The Doctor looked at her carefully. “Is that so, hm? And you two are alright? Did the air affect you?“ He looked at Ian and then back at Vicki.

”I found the air outside very refreshing,“ said Vicki. “It was lovely…“

”Was it, hm?“ muttered the Doctor with interest and then turned to Ian. “And you, Chesterton?“

”I felt a bit dizzy, I guess it would be worse if we were there for longer,“ shrugged Ian. “But almost at the moment we went out, Barbara fainted and we carried her back.“

At the moment Barbara, whom they had all forgotten for a moment, let out a worried shriek. “So Barbara got ill from the planet air? Is she going to be alright?“ She released the Doctor from her grip and moved closer to Ian with worry in her face. “We shouldn’t leave her alone! Where is she? I’ll go to look at her!“ she blurted out, ready to take care of the patient.

Ian helplessly looked at the Doctor. What if he didn’t know how to help her? Barbara would remain forever in her belief that she is Vicki and they could never return home anyway even if the Doctor would land in their own time one day… And how would Vicki — the real Vicki — feel if she had to live with someone who claimed they were her?

The Doctor took off his coat and hat and came closer to Barbara. “Now, now, child. Calm down. Miss Wright is just sleeping,“ he said, patting her on the shoulder comfortingly. He glanced at Ian and it looked as if he was rather amused by the situation.

”First, let’s leave the planet, shall we?“ He suggested, stepping to the console to do the starting procedures.

Vicki looked scared, Ian doubtful and Barbara just watched the Doctor’s acting curiously.

When the Doctor pushed the last button and the ship started to materialize, he raised his head and looked at the three of them. “Now… let’s bring some order here…“

He turned to Barbara, who was still standing right next to him, and squeezed her hand for a moment just the way he would do to Vicki. “Go and have some rest, my child, hm? We won’t land anywhere soon, so you won’t miss any fun for sure,“ he said kindly.

”But I’m not tired,“ objected Barbara. “I’d rather go to look at Barbara. Is she in her bed? Maybe she’s awake now.“

”No, no, just leave her alone, she needs a rest too. No disturbance. She’s in… in the TARDIS sick bay. Now, will you please go to your bed, dear child? We are all going to have a rest now,“ he added and Barbara hesitated for a moment, but then shrugged in a way none of them ever seen from her before.

”Alright, I’m going,“ she said with a sigh and left the room in a lazy manner.

The three of them were watching her until the door shut behind her.

”Doctor!“ Ian broke the silence in a pleading voice. “What are we going to do?“

The Doctor looked at him, eyes sparkling with scientific passion. “Miss Wright is now our second Vicki, hm? Fascinating! Fascinating!“ he chuckled, rubbing his hands together and then turned his back on them.

”Doctor!“ Ian exhaled discontentedly. “It’s not funny. She can’t stay like that!“ he walked after the Doctor nervously. “And why didn’t it stop even though we’re off the planet? It stopped affecting me and Vicki when we got back to the Tardis, why not Barbara as well?“

The Doctor turned to Ian, grabbing his lapels again. “Now you won’t hasten anything with your impatient questions, Chesterton!“ he said emphatically.

”But… you know how to help her, don’t you?“ asked Ian in a worried voice.

The Doctor glanced at him and put his finger to his lips thoughtfully. “Just let me think, Chatterton. Let me think…“

Ian shook his head helplessly and slowly sat on the nearby chair.

After moment of silence Vicki sauntered over next to him, feeling more guilty the further they were from the planet. “I’m sorry, Ian. It’s my fault.“

He shook his head. “It’s alright, Vicki, you were just curious about the planet. Maybe it’s our own fault at the end. You looked pretty fine out there but we rushed to get you back before the Doctor returned. Maybe if we just trusted your own feelings nothing bad would have happened,“ he said slowly.

”No, it’s my fault,“ refused Vicki Ian’s confession strongly. “I should have listened to the Doctor and not run out as a silly child.“

”Now then, you two, when you’re quite finished with your apologies, maybe you’d like to hear a possible solution to the situation, hm?“ said the Doctor, obviously amused with their self-examinations.

Ian jumped out of the chair like a jack-in-the-box. “You know how to help Barbara?“

The Doctor chuckled again. “Your impatience is exemplary, my boy, exemplary! Well, yes, of course I do,“ he said then, truly satisfied with himself.

”And?“ Ian rushed to the Doctor. “What are we going to do?“

The Doctor smiled at him, nodding to himself in contentment. “Well, it’s quite as I said — she is sleeping. We just need to wake her up, yes!“ he beamed contentedly as if everything was clear with that statement of his.

”What? How?“ Ian stopped confused.

”But Doctor, she wasn’t sleeping at all…“ objected Vicki cagily.

The Doctor smiled at her indulgently. “That was just a metaphor of course, my child. She believes she is you now, so it is like her inner self is sleeping, isn’t it? And so we need to wake her up. Simple, hm?“

”But how, Doctor? How do we do that?“ Ian asked.

The Doctor turned to him with an impish gleam in his eyes. “With a shock, Chatterton. Some strong emotion. And I believe you’re the one to give her such an impulse, Chesterfield, hm?“

Ian frowned uncomprehendingly. “What do you mean, Doctor?“

”Well, you’re from Earth, you should know it well — how to wake up an enchanted princess, hm?“

Ian heard Vicki’s mischievous giggle and felt himself turning red. “But…“ he uttered but actually he had nothing to say, so he stopped again.

”Now, go on, Chatterton, go on, we don’t want to have two Vickis here, do we?“ The Doctor hurried him with a grin.

Ian just murmured something indefinite, turning back, and before he left the console room he heard the Doctor’s voice calling Vicki back. “Come here, child, come, this is not a theatre!“

Vicki probably wanted to slip out of the console room to see for herself how “freeing the enchanted princess“ would go, thought Ian with a smirk, but then he frowned again.

Waking up the enchanted princess! How did the Doctor come up with something like that? There are surely other ways of… provoking strong emotions or shocks isn’t there? I could just think of something and…

Unfortunately, he couldn’t think of anything else that could be called a „strong impulse“ under these circumstances, so he just had to deal with the fact that he would need to “free an enchanted princess“ in the most traditional way.

Well, of course, to kiss Barbara was something that Ian longed to do for a very long time already and even more the longer they spent travelling in the Tardis, but this way… It just wasn’t right. And what if it didn’t work after all? It would be like kissing Vicki — and she’s only a little girl now!

Ian kept mumbling to himself uncomfortably, while walking the corridor.

What if Barbara went to search for… well, for Barbara… even if the Doctor said she shouldn’t? Does the Tardis really have some kind of a sick bay? Or did the Doctor say that only not to confuse Barbara if she wouldn’t find anyone in the room, that she and Vicki shared? If she went to look for the sick bay, where in the TARDIS should I look for her? Ian wondered nervously and unwittingly sped up his walk.

However when he turned around the corner he saw Barbara, standing in front of one door. Of course, Vicki was quite easily distracted and whether she was or wasn’t going to her bed originally, she obviously didn’t mean to go there now.

She immediately spotted him and waved cheerfully. “Ian! Come here, Ian! I found a greenhouse here!“ She jumped in excitement and pointed at the door.

Ian came to her, feeling pretty awkward and silly.

”I didn’t know it was here and it’s only a short walk from the console room,“ Barbara went on with her excited talk. “And it’s beautiful! All kinds of flowers. Most of them I’ve never seen before and…“

Ian decided not to wait for anything and when he came closer he just hugged and kissed her.

Barbara froze in surprise at first and then twitched strongly to get free. Only for a tiny moment, just before Ian released her from his grip, she stopped and it seemed almost as if it was pleasant to her.

Ian tried not to get carried away with the situation, quickly released Barbara and drew himself up, putting away all the feelings that the action just induced in him.

With a slight groan Barbara stepped back a bit, leaning forward and holding her head. “My head… Oh, my head… What… was… that…?“ She murmured to herself. Then she exhaled sharply, straightened up and spotted Ian.

”Ian!“ she exclaimed and then realized that the surroundings didn’t match with the last thing she recalled. “What happened? Are we off the planet now? Where’s Vicki?“

When he heard the last question, Ian sighed in relief. “Oh, Barbara… it’s you again!“

She looked at him confused and rubbed her forehead, trying to remember. “What? Why? What happened? I… I remember we went out for Vicki and then… nothing,“ she shook her head and looked at him questioningly.

”Well… Almost at the moment we went out, you fainted,“ replied Ian, relieved that the Doctor’s suggestion worked. “We took you back in the Tardis — me and Vicki — but when you came around… You believed you were Vicki,“ clarified Ian.

”What? Vicki?“ Barbara couldn’t believe her ears.

Ian nodded. “And when she came near and you saw her, you just cried happily that she looked like you and when she said she was Vicki you laughed that you two have to be related.“ Having the whole thing safely behind, it started to make Ian laugh and he chuckled a bit while he was explaining it to Barbara.

She looked doubtful. “Why should I believe I was Vicki?“

”It was the air of the planet. The Doctor said everyone is affected differently,“ Ian reminded her about the beginning of the whole adventure and calmed himself a bit again.

”Hmm,“ said Barbara slowly. “And how did you put it right again?“

”Hrmph,“ Ian let out tentatively and bashfully ran his hand through hair. “Well, the Doctor said you needed some… strong impulse,“ Ian stammered out and looked aside to avoid Barbara’s searching look.

”Strong impulse?“ Barbara repeated and then something, that she believed to be part of a dream, flashed through her mind.

But that was just a dream, wasn’t it? Or was the “strong impulse“… No… No, it must have been just a dream… Yes, he surely did something else… She put off all guesses. Ah, never mind how, the main thing is that it worked.

”Thank you,“ she said and Ian dared to look back at her. She doesn’t know what “woke her up“, good… He thought when he saw her calm face. “I’m glad you’re back yourself again,“ he spoke.

She gave him a little smile in return. “Yes, me too,“ she replied and hugged him thankfully.

Ian just squeezed her gently without a word.

I love you, Barbara. One day I’ll say it to you. One day…


End file.
